This disclosure relates to coupling a component of a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a coupling arrangement for a turbine frame.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Some turbine engines include a mid-turbine frame configured to transfer loads between a bearing compartment and other portions of the engine static structure. The mid-turbine frame may include one or more service lines for communicating fluid with the bearing compartment.